Katt and Jinx in the Naruto world
by Kattnya
Summary: Two girls somehow go into the Naruto world. How, you may ask? Well, I guess I could tell you, or, you could just read the fanfic!   What will Katt and Jinx do in the Naruto world? Well, read the fanfic instead of this crappy summary!
1. My Eyes!

Well! This fanfic here, well, I just hope that you enjoy it! I will try as hard as I can to not make this a complete crack fic, just, the origonal characters may be a little crazy! But, oh well, the people who created them are even crazier! Anyways, enjoy this fic, and now, I will get Jinx and Katt to do the disclamor thingy!

Jinx and Katt : Christy does not own Naruto. Naruto belongs to the one who owns Naruto...  
Katt: Wait... WHY ARE WE DOING THIS?  
Jinx: Because Christy is to lazy to do this herself.  
Me: Umm... But, I AM typing this all, when I SHOULD be studying for exams you know...  
Katt: UNICORNS!  
Jinx and Christy: ... YAY!

.. Ehem... Now, the story!

* * *

Two girls sat in a dark room. The only light coming from a small computer screen. An episode of Naruto displayed on the screen. Their eyes not leaving the screen, as Naruto slurped his ramen.  
"That would be funny if he choked on his ramen." One of them snickered.  
"Woooww... Yea it would be." The other one let out a small laugh.  
"The first girl started flipping around her black hair that went past her shoulders.  
"Um... What are you doing?" The other girl, that had kinda similar, gray-ish black-ish hair, asked.  
"Jinx~ I am flipping my hair around." The first girl started evil laughing.  
"Katt..." Jinx put her hand on the computer mouse and went to pause Naruto.  
"No!" Katt had stopped flipping her hair, and now she had grabbed onto Jinx's arm, pulling it away from the mouse. At the very same time, a pizza box that had been duct t aped to the ceiling started falling. The pizza box fell right onto Jinx's head, and befor they could react, both Katt and Jinx were surrounded by a huge flash of light.

~ Katt's P.O.V. ~

"My eyes!" I yelled out, shielding my face from that mysterious bright light. I jumped down onto what I thought would be my bed, but instead my face connected with something squishy and damp.  
"Eww, did you wet the bed? Or, did I wet the bed?" I poked the squishy and damp thing, still having my eyes covered.  
"Open your eyes!" I heard Jinx stand up. Slowly, I open my eyes, but I see nothing.  
"Oh no! I've gone blind!" I started flailing my arm that wasn't covering my face.  
"Try uncovering your eyes..."  
"Oh..." I uncovered my eyes, and saw that we're in a forest, and that I was poking moss. Jinx was standing there, looking at me like I was crazy, or something. I just stared blankly at her.  
"Umm... Katt?" She took a step closer.  
"Er, yes?" I sat up.  
Another step closer...  
"You... You have..." Closer...  
"Um, what?" I looked up, kinda worried now.  
"YOU HAVE FREAKING KITTY EARS AND A TAIL!" She yelled. Right in my ear... My kitty ear. I ducked down, covering my ears, that I also had just folded back.  
"Well, you know what?" I yelled, jumping up. "You have FOX ears AND a TAIL!" Right in her fox ear.  
"Holy crap! Don't yell in my ear! Augh!"  
"Revenge my dear friend, revenge." I started Muahaha-ing, showing that I now had some more pointy teeth.  
When I finished muahaha-ing, I looked over at Jinx, to see that she wasn't there.  
"JINX?" I yelled as loud as I could.  
"I'M RIGHT BEHIND YOU!" She replied.  
"Oh, HI!" I yelled as I turned around. "where are we?"  
"I donno. How am I suppose to know?" She shrugged, then started to walk away.  
"Where yah goin?" I asked, skipping behind her.  
"To find people, so we can find out where we are."  
"Oh! Cab I go with you?"  
... No answer...  
Wait for it...  
aaannnddd...  
Facepalm!  
Heh, I love when Jinx does that, I thought to myself as I grinned.  
Then...  
Another facepalm. but this time, it's her palm in my face.  
"Eheheh..." I closed my eyes and walked into a tree. I swear that there should be a dent in the tree that's shaped like my face. I just stood there until Jinx came over and pulled my face out of the tree.  
"Um... Katt..." Jinx looked at me like there was something sticking out of my head.  
"Yesh?"  
"You... You kinda have..."  
"Yesh? What is it?"  
"A kunai sticking out of your forehead... and it's sorta backwards..." I put my hand up to my forehead, and felt a kunai. I moved my hand up the kunai, and I felt the sharp pointy part.  
Jinx facepalmed as I began skipping around singing, "I'm a unicorn!"  
I pulled the kunai off of my face, and luckily, it was just stuck on with some really sticky sap.  
"Woo! I have a kunai! Just like in Naruto! I AM A MAGICAL NINJA! MUAHAHA!" Unfortunately, my evil laughter was cut short due to the fact that I tripped on nothing.  
"Good job." Jinx laughed, but Jinx's laughter was also cut short, because she also tripped on nothing.  
"Haha! Loser!" I jumped up, and started to run, still holding my kunai in my right hand.  
I looked behind me, and saw Jinx close by. I kept running, and I didn't stop, until I ran into a huge wall. Jinx must not of noticed that I stopped, and she also hit the wall.  
"Ow..." she mumbled.  
"Muahaha! That'll learn yah! Now Imma figure out what's on the other side of this wall!" I started walking counter clockwise around the wall.  
"Wait for me!" Jinx ran up beside me.  
"Nevar!" and I began to run.

"Ooh!" I stopped running. "A big gate door thingy!"  
"Ooh! Let's go in!" Jinx started walking forward.  
"Um... Jinx... The door is that way,,," I grabbed onto the back of her shirt, and began to drag her through the gate door thingy.  
"Dude, we are totally in the Naruto world!" I grinned.  
"And, what makes you so sure of that?" Jinx asked, trying to turn around to look at me.  
"Well, one, this looks exactly like the village place, and two, people here have the leaf ninja headband things, and three, there's Naruto right there!" I let go of Jinx and pointed at him. "Well, I will be just a minute, He needs to be glomped. Oh, and he's not a ninja yet, he still doesn't have his ninja headband." I took off running towards him.  
"Naruto-kun!" GLOMP!  
"Gah! What the heck! Who are you?" He tried to push me off, but his attempts where useless.  
"C'mon Katt, get off of Naruto..." Jinx sighed.  
"Aww! But he's just too amazingly epic!" I held on tighter.  
"Katt... I will take away your kunai..." Oh no, threats! I jumped off of Naruto like he had some sort of deadly contagious disease.  
"Noo! Not my kunai!" I held it up and started rubbing my face on it. "Aww, it's ok kunai, you're safe... She wont take you."

"Crazy child..." Jinx muttered.  
Awkward silence...  
"Well, um, who are you? I've never seen you around here before..." Naruto asked awkwardly.  
"I'm Katt Shade! That's my younger friend, Jinx Sorrow!" I grinned, waiting for Jinx's reaction.  
"Hey! I'm taller!" Jinx growled at me.  
"Ah! Don't eat me!" I ducked behind Naruto.  
"Well, I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Future Hokage! Believe it!" He grinned.  
"Ok! We'll believe it, Naruto Uzumaki, FUTURE HOKAGE!" Both me and Jinx said 'Future Hokage' at the same time. Naruto's grin grew.  
"Let's be bestest buddies!" I glomped Naruto again.  
"Um... Sure! Well, I have to get to the Ninja Academy now..." Naruto tried to pry my fingers apart.  
"Can we stalk you there?" I yelled in an annoying voice,  
"Huh? Stalk me there?" He questioned.  
"She means 'can we go with you' whenever she says that..." Jinx gave me a look that said, 'No glomp or no kunai.' I once again jumped off of Naruto.  
We, 'stalked', Naruto to the Ninja Academy, and we where now sitting down beside Naruto.  
"Ok class-" Iruka-sensei walked in, and almost instantly notices us, "Oh! I see two new people here... Naruto, are they friends of yours?" He looked at our ears.  
"Yes! We are friends of Naruto Uzumaki, future Hokage!" I yelled out, and once again, both me and Jinx said 'future Hokage' at the same time.  
"Oh, and who are you?"  
"I'm Katt Shade! And that's my youn-"  
"I am Jinx Sorrow! Thank you very much!" She interrupted me...  
"Aww, that wasn't very nice!" I pouted as I curled up under the desk, wrapping my black fluffy kitty tail around me.  
We heard whispers all around us, as the other kids talked about our ears and tails.  
"Ug, that's so weird!" Sakura blurted out. "Right Sasuke-Kun?"  
"Ooh, Sasuke-kun, Oh, What fine hair you have, ooh, it looks just like a chicken but! Oh, Sasuke-kun, what a sexy chicken but on top of your head you have! Mmm~" Katt had somehow gotten behind Sasuke and was stroking his hair.  
"Gah! Get off of me!" He gasped in surprise and disgust, as he pushed me back with his left arm.  
"Katt..."  
"Yes Jinx?"  
"Their eyes are glowing red..." Jinx pointed at a group of Rabid Sasuke Fangirls / all the girls in the class.  
"Well then! And they think we're weird with our tails and ears! Pft, they're a pile of psycho's if you ask me!" I waved my hand, dismissing the problem.  
Yeah, like the Rabid Sasuke Fangirls would just leave me alone after that! Now, why don't we just call them the RSF's. Yep, that'll do. I have a feeling that I will be using that a lot.  
And...  
3...2...1...  
Pounce!  
Yep, I knew it, all the RSF's in this room jumped towards me, ready to tear me limb to limb for dissing their beloved, Sasuke-kun. Luckily, my kitty ears and tail weren't the only new things, I also had sharp claws, and faster, more cat like, reflexes. (Did I forget to mention the sharp teeth? Ne, oh well, now you know.)  
I quickly jumped out of the way, wile Jinx sat safely beside Naruto, wile laughing like a madman.  
"Hey! Everyone calm down and take your seats!" Iruka-sensei attempted to talk over the screeching fangirls, but failed as desks and chairs flew everywhere.

When all the RSFs where out of energy, I just stood there, without a scratch, wile Jinx laid there, completely out of breath from laughing so much. The rest of the class had evacuated outside.  
"Well, that was eventful! Jinx, you still alive?" I called over to her, to get a response of her flailing her arm around in the air for a few seconds, before letting it drop down again. She was still laughing...  
I skipped over to the window that had been broken in all the chaos, and yelled out to the class, "It's ok now! They're to tired to move!"

* * *

Well, that was a very eventful chapter! I would like to just say now, that I apologize for any spelling mistakes, or any mistakes in any of the Naruto world or people. Anyways! If you liked this first chapter, go ahead and review and add it to your watch list thingy, and your favorites list!  
And, I might just be kinda evil... I need at least 2 reviews for me to add the second chapter! Yes, that will work, Muahaha!


	2. Marco! Polo!

Well! I got 2 reviews quicker than I thought I would!  
THANK YOU Jay-Jay1997 AND Aka sasori no yuki ! You two gave me the first two reviews, and then I managed to finish the second chapter! Woo! Yeaaahh ^^ Anywho, Katt can do the disclaimer this time!

Katt: Hi! Christy does not own Naruto, Naruto belongs to the one who owns Naruto!  
Jinx: Heeeyy, what about meee!  
Katt: Maybe next time!  
Christy: OK! The fanfic now!

* * *

We where standing in front of the Hokage, and a few other ninjs, who's names I didn't know. We were being asked who we were, where we're from, and why we are here.  
"Well, I am Jinx Sorrow-" Then I, of course, interrupted.  
"I'm Katt Shade!" I said, grinning and waving.  
"We're from-" Once again, I interrupted.  
"We don't know! We just, like, sorta appeared here, or, at least, that's what it feels like. That's all we can remember. This village just happened to be the first place we ran into." We both giggled at the ran into part.  
The Hokage raised an eyebrow questioningly, then spoke, "Well, how long will you be staying here, and where is that kunai from?"  
"This is ! He turned me into a magical ninja unicorn, and now he is my bestest friend. EVAR!" Jinx's hand flung into my face... FACEPALM! I should of known...  
"Ehem, she found '', which is a pretty epic name, if I do say so myself, in a tree. We have nowhere else to go, so if you don't mind, sir, we would like to stay here for as long as we can." Jinx explained, then removed her palm from my face.  
"And, where will you be staying then?" The Hokage looked slightly frightened.  
"We don't know..." I said as we looked dramatically into the distance.  
"Maybe... In some dark... and scary ally..." Jinx continued.  
"Or maybe, the cold, hard street..." I dramatically covered my face.  
"Oh, the horror!" Jinx grabbed both sides of her head.  
"The horror!" I crumpled to my knees.  
"..." The Hokage, and the other ninja stared blankly at us.  
"We will starve!" Jinx also fell to her knees.  
"Um... Well... Ehem. Just continue going to the Ninja Academy as you did today, but no causing such chaos again. As for where you will stay, we will figure that out, then inform you of it. Until then, you will have to figure out where to stay. You two may leave now." And with that, We were off. We both turned, and ran out of the room.

"That was epic!" I grinned.  
"Yes, yes it was!" Jinx laughed.  
"But... Where will we stay? And what will we eat?" I asked, managing to avoid that wall that I almost ran into.  
"Maybe we could ask Naruto if we could stay with him?" Jinx suggested, without thinking.  
"Yesh! I know where he lives!" I laughed.  
"Wow, you've been playing your Naruto games too much..." Jinx sighed as she followed me to Naruto's home. We stopped outside his door, and we both started hitting out nuckles on his door.  
"Hey, Naruto Uzumaki, Future Hokage, you there?" I yelled.

"Maybe he's at Ichiraku's eating some ramen with Iruka-sensei?" Jinx shrugged.  
"Or, maybe he's scared of us... MUAHAHA!" I started evil laughing.  
"Well, lemme guess, you know where Ichiraku's is?" Jinx sighed.  
"Why, of course I do! This way!" I started running to it.

When we got there, sure enough, Naruto and Iruka-sensei were there, eating ramen.  
"Heh, that would be funny if Naruto choked." I snickered, holding back laughter, but as soon as Jinx started laughing, I did too. Naruto instantly noticed our loud laughter, and invited us over.  
"Hey guys!" He grinned.  
"Hi Naruto Uzumaki, Future Hokage." We both said.  
"You know what? Naruto Uzumaki, Future Hokage is getting soo tiring to say... So, from now on, whenever we say your name, Naruto, we actually mean Naruto Uzumaki, Future Hokage." I said as I sat down beside Naruto, and Jinx sat down beside me.  
"I wish we had some money..." Jinx sighed.  
"I have 100 yen!" I pointed out.  
"You can't get anything with that." Jinx told me.  
"Yah, I know... But still." I shrugged.  
"Oh! Right! Naruto! We have absolutely no home, no family, and no where to go. Can we stay with you?" Jinx asked as we all looked at Naruto.  
"Umm... Well..." Naruto thought for a second.  
"Please? We would sleep on the floor and help keep things clean and smelling nice!" I begged.  
"Well..." He put his hand on his chin.  
"Please!" Jinx whined.  
"Pretty pretty please? Future Hokage? Great powerful Ninja?" I begged calling Naruto names that he would like.  
"Sure! Why not!" His grin widened. He sure grins a lot.  
"Yaaayy!" Both Jinx and I cheered.

When we got to Naruto's house, Jinx stepped forward, and started knocking on the door... BANG!

She kicked the door.  
"Um... Hey! Don't do that, you'll break down my door! Now, don't mess anything up!" Naruto said, then told us where everything was. Then, Naruto disappeared into the bathroom, and came back out wearing his Pj's.  
"Naruto! What time does the Ninja school, Academy, Thing, start?" I asked as I flopped to the ground.  
"Erm... Katt... It's the same time as it was this morning..." Jinx sighed as she also flopped to the ground.  
"Oh... Right! Ok, G'night Naruto and Jinx!"  
"Katt... Naruto's already asleep..." Jinx said sleepily. "Night, Katt."

ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

Naruto had woken us up in such a nice way. He had baked some sweet cinnamon buns, and he had the table all set up. Some clean clothes nicely folded on our bedside table for us.  
Yeah right. Here's what really happened;  
Both me and Jinx were curled up on the hard floor. Naruto had woken up, still half asleep, forgetting that we were sleeping on his floor. Naruto stepped down onto the floor, actually stepping on my hand. He managed to then trip over my face and land on Jinx.  
So, basically, a lot of sleeping, yelling, people getting hurt, and fighting for the bathroom. Fun time at Naruto's. Can't wait until we get back to Naruto's. Oh, right, did I mention that we're at the Ninja Academy? Oh well, doesn't really matter. You know now.  
Iruka-sensei had made me and Jinx sit away from each other, and Naruto. I was sitting beside Kiba and Akamaru, and Jinx was beside Hinata. He thought things would be much quieter and less chaotic that way.  
Akamaru was sniffing my tail... Awkward... I swished my tail over Akamaru's face. Hearing a muffled yelp, Kiba looked down at his doggy.  
"Hey! What are you doing to Akamaru?" Kiba growled.  
"Well, it looks as if I have my tail in his face." I shrugged then picked up Akamaru. "You're so lucky! I wish I had a dog!" I sighed, setting him on Kiba's head.  
"But, you have cat ears, and tail... So, doesn't that make you some sort of cat-human-thing?" Kiba asked, looking at my tail, then ears.  
"Sure, I guess. But I don't see how that should change the fact that I love dogs... And wolfs! I honestly think that my tail is more like a wolf's tail, that a cat's tail." I shrugged rubbing Akamaru's ear.  
Akamaru happily barked something to me... And I understood.  
"Why yes, yes it is!" I smiled, twitching my right ear. Kiba just looked confused.  
"You understood him?"  
"Yeah, I guess I can understand what animals say... Well, dogs at least." I shrugged as I stopped rubbing Akamaru's ear. Gosh, how I want to go all crazy glomping fangirl on Kiba.  
"Kiba and Katt. Please pay attention!" Iruka-sensei said, getting a bark from Akamaru. "Oh, yes, and Akamaru." He sighed.

Learning, learning, failing, failing, and finally, the last bell went, and we were free for the rest of the day!  
Naruto went to cause trouble, wile Jinx and I stayed to play on the playground! There were other kids there, but we didn't pay attention to who it was. I stopped running and closed my eyes as Jinx climbed up the slide.  
"Marco!" I yelled.  
"Polo!" Jinx yelled back.  
"MAR friggin CO!" I ran up the slide after her, with closed eyes.  
"PO friggin LO!" I heard Jinx jump down the slide. As we continued saying marco and polo, I jumped down the slide after her. We ran around, tripping on everything. Once or twice I managed to get onto the roof of the school. Donno how, but I did.  
As I kept saying marco, the polo's slowly got fainter, and fainter, until I couldn't hear her.  
"MARCO!" I yelled as loud as I possibly could.

...

No answer. It was silent, except for that bird... And that dog that sounded exactly like Akamaru. Oh, and there's that person that's talking. Oh, also that bunny that's loudly munching on some food. I shrugged and started running. As I ran, I heard tree leaves being pushed aside... Hmm... Maybe that has something to do with all these leaves that I feel brushing against my arms... And face...  
"Maaaaarrrrccccoooo!" I tried again. I kept running until the ground disoppeared from under me. But, I kept trying to run until I heard a loud splash, and I was all wet and being pulled somewhere.  
"That's it! Jinx, I give up! I'm going to open my eyes now!" Aaanndd... I'm in a river. Being pulled somewhere... In water... Water... Eek! I don't want water getting into my ears! Or on my tail! Dang, times like this I wish I could swim.

I began flailing my arms around, and calling for help. My head went under water, and I kept trying to call for help. My mouth, note, and ears had water in them, and I gasped for air, but since I was kinda in water, there wasn't any.  
Everything started fading away, and I wondered, am I seriously gunna die, in water, in the Naruto world?

Then everything faded away.

* * *

Well! Here's chapter 2!  
Katt: WHAT? WRITE MORE! I'M DROWNING! WHYY! HOW COULD YOU! LET ME LIVE!  
Jinx: No! Don't let her live!  
Katt: D: Whaatt?  
Jinx: You heard me.  
Me: Hey, c'mon, just beg everyone to review! Because of exams coming up, I must get to studying! So, I am very sorry to leave it like this, but, if I get 10 more reviews, then I will add another chapter before the exams are done. But, after the exams, If I have 3 more reviews, then I will add another one. So, basically, if you didn't get that;  
10 reviews before the 27th = New chapter.  
at least 3 reviews = New chapter after the 27th (possibly on the 27th)  
So, I suggest that you review if you want to not have to wait over a week to see what happens. Sorry, I hate to have to be this mean to you people that are reading this, but I have to pass my classes.  
:)

Katt and Jinx: PLEASE REVIEW! WE MUST KNOW IF KATT WILL DIIIEEE! ~goes crazy~


	3. Got you!

Ok! I can't keep you people waiting! I have chapter 3! I wrote most of it in class! This is a shorter chapter, but hey, it's better than nothing! So, Enjoy the chapter! AND thank you everyone who has reviewed so far!  
Jinx: CHRISTY DOESN'T OWN NARUTO! The ones that own Naruto are the ones that own Naruto! :D Katt: NEXT TIME I WANNA I WANNA!  
Me: So... First you where complaining... Now, you're excited?  
Katt and Jinx: WE WEREN'T COMPLAINING!  
Me: Stop using all capitals...  
Katt and Jinx: NEVAR!

* * *

~Jinx's P.O.V~

"Marco!" Katt yelled, running away from the academy, and to who knows where.  
"Polo!" I laughed as I sat on top of the slide. She actually fell for it! Haha! I laughed. I had pushed a kid down the slide. Dang he ran fast! I broke out laughing at the memory of what just happened a few minutes ago. Wee, and rolling down the slide I go! Haha, that was epic. I decided to go back to Naruto's. Katt will eventually come back. I laughed the whole way to Naruto's.

~Kiba's P.O.V~

As I was taking Akamaru for a walk, I heard some splashing from the river nearby. Then, I heard someone calling for help.  
"C'mon Akamaru!" I yelled to Akamaru as I started jumping through the trees towards the noise. When we arrived at the river, I saw someone sinking down, wile being pulled along the river. The thing that I noticed the most was that the scent of Katt was all around, and led into the river.  
Without thinking, I told Akamaru to go get help, then jumped into the river.

~Jinx's P.O.V~

"Naruto's house not-house place is boring..." I yawned, deciding to go for a walk. As I walked, I looked around, reconising places from the anime I've watched and the games that I've played.  
"ooh! The hospital! Ooh, look! Katt's being brought there by some of those medical ninja things! That's cool! Wait... Wait a second! Katt?" I ran after them, and I saw Kiba following them aswell.  
"Kiba! What happened to Katt?"  
"I donno, I just found her drowning!"

~Katt's P.O.V~

Ug... I opened my eyes and saw that I was in a very hospitally place. It looked, and smelled hospitally. I looked over and saw Jinx and... Kiba? And Akamaru!  
"Nya~ What happened?" I twitched my right ear.  
"Kaaaatttt!" GLOMP! Jinx had glomped me. "You're alive! You stupid idiot! You almost died! If Kiba wasn't there you would be dead!" I looked over at Kiba.  
"Don't forget Akamaru! I bet he helped too!" I pointed out.  
"Wruf! wuf wruf ruf!" Akamaru barked happily, wagging his tail.  
"No, thank you Akamaru! And thank you to Kiba!" I suddenly let out a big grin. A big evil grin... "MARCO!" I laughed as Jinx started rolling on the ground, saying 'no' repeatedly.  
"Muahahaha! Got you!"

* * *

Well! I have finished chapter 3! It is shorter, but I didn't want anyone to die wanting to know what happened ^^"  
Jinx: NO NO NO NOOO! I LOST!  
Katt: MUAHAHA

Jinx: Wait... YOU OPENED YOUR EYES!  
Katt: So?  
Jinx: :|

Katt: I almost died... If Kiba-kun hadn't saved me I would be dead!  
Kiba: Kiba-kun? Wait, what? Who said you could call me that!  
Jinx: I DID!  
Kiba: ...


	4. Tag! chapter 4 part 1

Ahh, I'm sorry I've been procrastinating, sick, and busy. I ment to add this chapter earlier.  
Katt: Haha Jinx: Loser Me: Meanies... I could just make you both die...  
Jinx and Katt: NOO! Keep us alive! Christy doesn't own Naruto by the way~

* * *

~Katt's P.O.V~

Both me and Jinx were out in a small clearing that we found in the forest.  
"Ok! Since I know the show better that you, I shall be your teacher!" I declared.  
"Yes sir!" Jinx yelled all military like.  
"Ok, first up, Shadow Clone Jutsu!" I did the hand signs, but nothing happened...  
"Erm... Yes sir!" Jinx tried, and there was a clone. "Cool!" She cheered.  
"What? No fair! Shadow clone jutsu!" I tried again.  
"Haha!" Jinx and her clone laughed, then started to play tag...  
"Arg! C'mon!" I kept trying... But still nothing.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" I yelled as loud as I could, putting as much force into it as I possibly could. I had been trying for hours and hours. Jinx and her shadow clone had already gone to Naruto's. All day, no clones, until now. Ten clones had popped up. I stood there, gasping for air wile my clones ran around. Once I caught my breath, I stood tall and took a deep breath in.  
"My minions! Let us go and find Jinx!" My shadow clones all cheered, and we were off, running towards the village, in search of Jinx, with out shotguns ready. Well, there weren't shotguns but, oh well. Imaginary shotguns are good enough.  
As we ran into the village, we got strange looks from the people on the street. The first place we decided to go look was Naruto's. Luckily, the door was unlocked, because if it wasn't, we would of broken it down. Jinx was laying on Naruto's bed with her shadow clone, playing go fish, but when they heard the noise of me and my clones, they both looked at us.  
"We're gunna die by imaginary shotguns, aren't we?" Jinx asked, knowing what was going to happen.  
"Yep. You sure are." My clones and I chuckled. "Ready, set, Fire!" We all shot our imaginary shotguns, wile making really crappy shotgun noises.  
"Ahh! Noo! We're too young to die!" The two Jinx's yelled as they jumped out of the window, that was luckily open.  
"Charge!" I yelled, as we jumped out the window after them.

"That was epic..." I laughed as I lay down on the academy's playground, with no more clones. Jinx was laughing at the top of the slide, no clone. My hand reached out, and pushed Jinx down the slide.  
"This is comfy..." Jinx sighed as she started falling asleep.  
"Yeah..."  
"Yep..."  
"Sure is..."  
"Yeah."  
"Yeppers."  
"Yep..."  
"Dang right."  
"Mhm."  
"Yesh."  
"...Zzzz..."  
"... Meow..."  
...

I woke up to someone poking me in the face.  
"Nyeh, five more minutes mommy..." I mumbled.  
"Katt... Why are you and Jinx sleeping here?"  
"Cuz we got sleepy..." When will the person go away...  
"Well, why didn't you go back to Naruto's?"  
"Cuz we where too sleepy." I started wagging my tail in irritation.  
"You're hitting me with your tail..."  
"Yep. I sure am." I grabbed onto his leg with my right arm. "And now I'm throwing you down the slide," and down he goes.  
"OW!" I heard Jinx yell as Iruka-sensei fell right on her. He jumped off just as fast as he fell down.  
"Katt! I expect to see you after school in detention!" He growled.  
"Nah, I don't really feel like it..." I yawned, showing off my pointy teeth.  
"That's just too bad, if you don't show up today, I will make it a week!" Someone's not a morning person...  
"Fine, whatever." I yawned as I sat up. "Jinx! WAKE UP!" She fell back asleep...  
" I DON'T WANT TO!" She yelled back.  
"Ok, you stay there then, I'm going to class!" I jumped off the playground, and ran to class. Iruka-sensei must of ran ahead wile I was desperatly trying to wake my friend up.  
"Hi sensei!" I yelled as I skipped to my seat. No other students were there yet... Fun.  
"Jingle bells, Sakura smells, Iruka laid an egg. The Naruto mobile lost a wheel, and Sasuke has gone gay, hey! Dashing through the snow, with a pair of broken Kunai, over the hills we go, eating all the way, oh yummy! Oh no the snow is turning yellow, I think-"  
"What, are you singing?" Iruka-sensei asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"A song." I shrugged.  
"Well, please don't, I've got a head ache." He sighed, rubbing his forehead. Well, this is boring. I will take a nap! I placed my head on the desk, and fell asleep.

Poke... Poke... Poooookkkeeeee... Poke... Poke...  
"What! I am trying to take a nap!" I hissed.  
"You're drooling on my hand!" I heard Kiba growl.  
"Then move it! And let me sleep!"  
"I can't move it, you're holding it in a death grip!" Oh, so it seems that I'm holding it in a death grip... I let go of his hand, and mumbled an apology as I tried to fall back asleep.  
Poke...  
"Arg! Stop poking me! I swear, I will- Oh! Hi Iruka-sensei! I didn't see you there! Eheheh..." Whoops.  
"Well, what will you do?" He had his arms crossed.  
"Well, first, I'll have to eat your eyes with a spoon, then I will have to slowly peel off all your skin, make it into soup, then I will-"  
"Ok! That's enough! You have just earned yourself a week of detention after school!" Man, when was Iruka-sensei this mean?  
"Yeah! It's not like I have to train! Well, goodnight!" I put my head down.  
"HI class! I have awoken!" Jinx announced as she slammed the door open.  
"So have I!" I jumped up.  
"Let us sing a magical song!" Jinx threw her arms up.  
"Yes! Let's!" I threw my arms up too,  
"NO! No more singing! You two will be the death of me! Both of you just sit down!" Someone's cranky.  
"Yes sir!" We both yelled all military style, and sat down in our seats.

I looked over at Jinx and saw her giving Hinata a big hug. Hinata looked terrified. I burst out laughing, earning a glare from Iruka-sensei, and I instantly stopped.  
Poke... I poked Kiba... Poke... Poke... Poke... Poke...  
"What?" Kiba quietly growl whispered whatever it's called.  
"Hi!" Poke... Poke.. P- before I could poke him again, he grabbed my hand.  
"Stop it!" He growled, then let go. Well... I sure am annoying today. I quietly sat there, actually doing my work. Jinx was also doing her work.  
Once class was over, I stayed sitting in my seat. Detention... Yay. When Jinx left, she laughed at me, and left me a shadow clone. Man, her clone was annoying. Iruka-sensei had to leave the room for a minute. I noticed that Kiba was also sitting in his seat.  
"Why are you here?" I asked.  
"Let's just say that Akamaru used Iruka-sensei's foot as a bathroom," he snickered. "How about you?"  
"I flung him down a slide, and you heard what I said earlier. Heheheh," I grinned.  
"you flung him down a slide? Nice!" Kiba laughed. Jinx's shadow clone was also laughing, but she was trying to eat a desk...  
'Um... Why is Jinx here?" Kiba asked, still sitting at his desk.  
"She's not. It's a shadow clone!" We both looked at the clone.  
"She can make shadow clones?"  
"Yeah, but only because I taught her how to!"  
"The desk taste funny!" The clone whined.  
"Then don't wat them." I shrugged.  
"Aww, but I want to!" She started trying to eat the desk again... Ok then... Iruka-sensei walked in the room, and instantly noticed the clone.  
"Jinx, why are you here?" He asked, sitting at his desk.  
"To eat desks." She mumbled, still eating the desk.  
"... Um... We need those desks..." He stared confusingly at Jinx.  
"I'll stop her!" I took out Mr. Kunai, and stabbed the clone's face.  
"What are you doing katt? You'll kill her!" He jumped out of his desk, and towards us, just as the clone went 'Poof', and was gone.  
"What... What the... Was that a, shadow clone?" He asked in amazement. Last he checked, we failed at any jutsu that we tried, well, that's because we were too lazy to try.  
"No, that wasn't a shadow clone... We don't know shadow clone jutsu!" I said, as I made two shadow clones. "We diffidently don't know shadow clone jutsu." I shrugged.  
"Wha- you just- wh... Two shadow clones? How do you know that jutsu?"  
"Erm... Magic?" I chuckled like an insane old lunatic.  
"Magic? No, tell me how you learnt that!"  
"I donno... I just... Knew it." I shrugged. My clones were playing rock paper scissors. They both picked rock. They just stood there for a second, then grinned, looking over at Iruka-sensei. Their fist flew up to his head on different sides. Iruka-sensei went flying into some desks, and then he was unconscious.  
"Ok, run!" I yelled as we jumped to the other side of the classroom, and out the window.  
"You're going to get us in so much trouble!" Kiba couldn't help laughing.  
"Well, you could just say that I kidnapped you." I shrugged, laughing.  
"Ha, you wouldn't be able to kidnap me! You would also have to kidnap Akamaru, so getting both of us wouldn't be easy!"  
"Hmm... That actually sounds like a good idea..." I 'evil grinned'... "Oh, by the way Kiba, where are we going?" I asked.  
"I don't know, I'm following you!" "I was following you though!"  
"Well, I'm going to go train then." Kiba and Akamaru started going the other direction.  
"I'll stalk you there!" I ran after them.  
"Wait... What?" Kiba gave me a weird look.  
"She means that she's going to go with you." Jinx was running with us.  
"Hey Jinx! When did you get here? Your clone was trying to eat desks! My clones knocked out Iruka-sensei!"  
"I just saw you running, so I came to join you just now! Aw, I'm sure proud of my shadow clone! Aw, aha, Iruka-sensei will kill you!" Jinx laughed.  
"Yah, he will" I laughed with her.

* * *

OK! This isn't all of chapter 4, sorry... But, I didn't want to make you wait any longer, so I will add the rest later! I really need to do my homework and play minecraft... Heheh.  
Oh yes! And since my 15 birthday is coming up! I will be adding a special chapter on my birthday! The 16th! :D HAPPY SINGLES AWARENESS DAY! AKA, Valentines day! :3 ANYWAYS! I will try to get the rest of this chapter up, and I will try to get the special b-day chapter up on the 16th! Oh yes, one more thing, I'm sorry about any mistakes in this chapter, I just quickly looked over it. Eheheh...


	5. Tag! Chapter 4 part 2

Oh gosh, I am sooo sorry... I haven't added a chapter in so long... I haven't even finished adding chapter 4... So I'm adding it now, and I will try adding chapters faster. Screw my math homework, I must add more chapters! So if I fail math, I blame Katt.  
Katt: Hey! Why me?  
Me: Because I said so.  
Jinx: Hahahahaa, That's what she said!  
Katt: Jinx... That doesn't really work...  
Jinx: Ohh...  
Me: Siigghh...You still have alot to learn...

.Insert disclaimor here.

* * *

Katt's P.O.V.

Once we got to the place that we were stalking Kiba to, which ended up being a small clearing, both me and Jinx made a shadow clone.  
"Alright soldiers! Today we will learn the most awesome way to eat a tree!" I yelled all military like.  
"Sir, may I ask a question, sir?" Jinx asked, also all military like.  
"Yes, permission to ask me another question, Private Sorrow"  
"Sir, why are we talking like this, sir?"  
"Well, Private Sorrow... I... I really don't know." I shrugged, walking over to Kiba.  
"Kiba-Kun?" I poked him.  
"What is it? And who said that you could call me 'Kiba-kun'?" He frowned.  
"I did!" Jinx yelled over to us, wile playing fetch with Akamaru.  
"Ha! And anyways, Kiba-kun..." I took a few steps back so I could get a running start... and... Glomp! I just glomped Kiba.  
"Ah, W... What are you doing?" He looked away, blushing as he tried to get me off. Heh heh, I made Kiba blush. I grinned.  
"There be no way that you be gettin her off. She got you in 'er Glomp-O-Death! Eheheh." Jinx chuckled like a crazy old man.  
"What? Ah! She's holding on tighter!" He tried more frantically to get me off.  
"Say please." I grinned.  
"What?"  
"Say please." I said, snickering.  
"Why?"  
"Because"  
"Please?" I let go.  
"There yah go!" I skipped off to Jinx and Akamaru.  
"Yay! Akamaru!" I giggled as I picked him up.  
"Hey! We were playing fetch!" Jinx waved a stick in my face.  
"Oh! I wanna play, I wanna play! Kiba, you play too!" I put Akamaru down as I got ready to play fetch.  
"I"m going to win." Kiba smirked as he crouched down.  
"Nope, you're mistaken, _I_ am the one that will win." I let out a huge grin, showing off my sharp teeth.  
"Ok, before you two get into an argument about who will win, let's establish some sort of prize... Hmm... Let's see.. Ah! I got it! THe lozer will buy us all ramen at Ichiraku's!" Jinx gave a huge grin as she got ready to throw the stick. "Ready... Set... Go!" and it began.

* * *

There you go! I FINALLY added the rest of chapter 4! But, unfortunately, I'm still writing chapter 5, and I have major writers block... But luckily, since I have one more week of spring break, I have alot of time to write it, then type it, then put it on here!  
Katt: You'll probably just be playing Xbox...  
Me: YOur point being?  
Katt: So you won't be writing, you'll be gaming...  
Jinx: Oohh! I wanna play too! We gotta kill some Nazi Zombies!  
Katt: Noo! Me, MEE! I wanna play!  
Me: But, I only have two controllers...  
Katt and Jinx: THEN WE WILL PLAY WILE YOU WRITE!  
Me: But...  
Katt and Jinx: ... **write**.  
Me: Blarg... ANYWAYS! If any of you have Xbox live, and you want to add me, then tell me your gamertag! You can send me a message, or write a review, it doesn't matter, either way works.

And sorry for any mistakes, I wanted to get the rest of chapter 4 up ASAP.


	6. It's over 9000!

Chapter 5! I actually didn't take forever to finish it!  
Katt: Yes you did.  
Me: Shaaduupp...  
Jinx: That was not very nice, Christy...  
Katt: Sniffle...  
Me: You two are impossible...  
Liala: Poke! Teheheh

Dac: Pst, hey, Liala, the readers don't know about us yet! C'mon, we must go for now!  
Sasora: ...  
Me: OK! Ignore them! Anyways... I don't own Naruto, or the wizard of oz!

* * *

A few months have passed. Both Jinx and I got into trouble. A lot of times Kiba and Akamaru was with us. Jinx and I would constantly run around until we got exhausted, and fell asleep in random locations around Konoha at night. Of course, I lost the game of fetch, and many other games of fetch. I still owe a lot of ramen, since no one will give me a job. I guess that must be because of my kitty ears and tail. Same goes for Jinx. Jinx and I sat under the playground. This is our usual place in the village that we go to. We would come here to sleep, talk, and maybe to just goof off. Right now, however, we are celebrating us becoming ninja of the village hidden in the leaves.  
"Tonight is the night..." I stared at my headband, that I was holding in my hands.  
"It all begins..." Jinx looked at her own headband that she also held in her hands.  
"I wonder how much we screwed up the story line..." I tied the headband around my neck.  
"Don't worry, things will probably be the same, but different." She said, tying her headband on her right arm, and we both grinned.  
"You smell funny and your clothes are a mess." I said, plugging my nose.  
"Same goes for you... We really need to find new clothes." Jinx laughed.  
"We could ask... Kiba?" I suggested.  
"Or we could ask... Kankuro?" Jinx shrugged.  
"Or we could ask Gaara!" I tried to act all serious.  
"Or we could ask-"  
"We could ask Itachi!" I grinned.  
"Or we could just go ask the Hokage. That could work." Jinx suggested.

"Yes, yes it could... Well, G'night!" I said as I lay down, getting ready to fall asleep.  
"We should ask in the morning... Night Katt."  
And we both fell asleep...  
ZzZzzzz

"Wake up Katt..." I felt something poke my face...  
"Jinx.. What are you poking me with..?" I mumbled.

"Mr Kunai."

"Noo! !" I jumped up and snatched from Jinx's grasp. "Oh, ... It will be ok!" I safely placed in my pocked.  
"What will you do when you get more kunai?" Jinx questioned.  
"I will put them somewhere else. But, if it decides to take a wife, then they may have children, or adopt pets."I explained, then stood up, "Well, let's go." I started walking somewhere.  
"Where are you going?" Jinx asked as she walked the opposite direction.  
"Somewhere!" I yelled, as I turned to follow her. "Where are we going anyways?" I asked... Jinx facepalmed.  
"We're going to figure out what squad we're in... Or whatever it's called..." Jinx sighed, pointing out the obvious.

Once we got to the academy, we went and sat down in our usual seats. I had my eyes glued on Naruto and Sasuke. Perfect timing.  
I couldn't control my laughter as Naruto and Sasuke kissed. Jinx, of course, had the same reaction as I did.  
Once the Sasuke fangirls finished with Naruto, Iruka-sensei came into the classroom, and started talking about teams, of course I didn't listen until my name was called.  
"And finally, Katt, Jinx, Dac, and Liala will be on team-"  
"Oh! Can we be called team Awesome!" I yelled out.  
"No! Team Super Awesome!" Jinx laughed.  
"No! Team 9001! That way, we're over 9000!" An unfamiliar voice called out. Both me and Jinx looked over and saw a girl with strawberry hair, tan-ish skin, and... Wolf ears and tail!  
"Yah, team 9001!" I agreed.  
"Please Iruka-sensei?" Jinx begged.  
"Fine! Team 9001!" He sighed.

Random Jump in time... Woosh...

We're sitting in the classroom, again, waiting for our new sensei. Everyone was gone except for team 7 and us, team 9001.  
I laughed as Liala and Jinx were poking Dac. Dac had lime green eyes, short black hair, and dog ears and tail. I wonder if our sensei has some sort of animal's ears and tail?  
I looked over and saw Naruto snickering as he put a chalkboard eraser on the door, so it would fall on whoever walks in next.  
"Naruto! You shouldn't do such a childish thing! And besides, it could be their sensei that walks in first!" Sakura crossed her arms.  
Just then, the door slid open, and Kakashi's head poked in... and there goes the eraser. Before Kakashi could say anything, he was glomped by me and Jinx.  
"Wha- What the? What are you doing?" Kakashi asked us, surprised. "Ok, I creep him out, you take the book." I whispered to Jinx.  
"Yep, will do." She grinned.  
"Kakashi-Kun~" I looked up at his face.. Erm.. Well, what you could see of his face.  
"Erm... What is it?" He asked cautiously.  
I got close to his face, then whispered, "I've seen you in the shower." His face instantly went red.  
"I got it!" Jinx jumped off of kakashi, and ran back over to Liala and Dac.  
"Yeah! Good job Jinx!" I got even closer to Kakashi, "Keep on showering." Then I jumped off, and ran to Jinx, laughing the whole way.  
'Gimme the book!" I giggled as Jinx handed the book to me. "Alrighty, let's see..." I opened the book, and began to read it. "Oh my, I knew the book was pervy, but not this pervy! Haha, Kakashi-sensei." I looked over and saw that he just realized that we had his book.  
"Hey! That's my book! You're too young to read that!" Kakashi jumped over and snatched his book out of my hands.  
"Noo! Now I wont know what happened!" I fell to my kneed dramatically.  
"..." Kakashi put his book away, and turned to his team, "Ok team 7, let's go.. meet.. Bla bla bla." I stopped listening.  
"Well, they're gone.. When will our sensei get here?" I sat under a desk.  
"I've been here for a few minutes..." I looked over and saw someone with medium length green hair.  
"Hey team.. 9001? Ok... So, hi! I'm Sasora, I will be your team leader." She said. 'Ok, let's go over to where our usual meeting spot will be." She turned and walked out the door.

...

"Do you think that we should follow her?" Liala asked.  
"I don't know..." Dac shrugged.  
"Me neither." Jinx looked over at me.

...

...

...

"Katt... You say something now..." Jinx poked my arm.  
"Nya?" I tilted my head to the side.  
"It's ok, at least you tried." Jinx sighed as she patted my head.  
"Well, let's go follow Sasora-sensei!" Liala jumped up and skipped out the door. She was soon accompanied by me and Jinx linking arms with her and singing We're off to see the wizard.

* * *

Alrighty! Done Chapter 5! So, team 9001. Dac is the only guy in the team...  
Ok! So, I haven't started writing chapter 6 yet, I have a bit of writers block, heheh... But I will try! I might be adding another Naruto fanfic! So you best be keepin watch for that! I appreciate the reviews that I have gotten! Reviews, favs, and story alerts keep me motivated to write! So more of those, and more story! And once again, I would like to apologize for any mistakes in the story! I am to dang lazy to go through it a million times fixing everything to make it absolutely perfect.

Oh yes, and if there are any 'M's missing, I'm sorry, I didn't notice them. Why you may ask? Well, my keyboard decided that it would be fun to sometimes not have the M key working... Blarg..


	7. Bonus chapter 1 Akatsuki Adventure

BONUS CHAPTER! Yeahh! Thank you Jinx, for giving me the idea for this chapter! And thank you everyone that is reading, reviewing, favoriting, and story alerting this story! You all really motivate me to write more! Enjoy!  
Oh yes, and I don't own Naruto. THERE I SAID IT! NOW you may enjoy this BONUS chapter!

* * *

"Hey.. Jinx.. Pssst... Jinx... Jinxyy... Jiinnxxx... JINX! A MONSTER IS TRYING TO LICK YOUR NOSE!" I yelled in her ear, trying to wake her up.  
"Ahh!" Success.  
"Heheh, rise and shine sleeping beauty!" I laughed.  
"What was that? DANGIT KATT! Why do you always have to do that! It's like, two in the friggin morning!" She growled, trying to fall back asleep.  
"Correction, Two oh three, in the morning!" Teehee.  
"Whaddya want? Don't make me step on your tail again." She grumbled, sitting up.  
"Let's go on an adventure!" Now we're getting somewhere.  
"Where?" Jinx sighed, rubbing her ear, that I previously yelled in.  
"To the Akatsuki." Gotcha.  
"The.. Akatsuki? HECK YAH!" Now Jinx was awake, and in a good mood. This is all going according to plan.

"Alrighty, let's just wake up Liala and Dac." I crawled over to Dac. "Psstt... Dac... DAAACC I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"  
"Eek! Don't kill me!" He gasped, widening his lime green eyes.  
"Hmm.. Maybe I wont.. ONLY, if you go with us!" I crossed my arms.  
"Oh. Katt.. It was just you... Why should I go with you?" He sighed, closing his eyes.  
"Cuuzz, your part of team 9001!" I poked his shoulder.  
"So, essentially, you want me to go on a dangerous and life threatening adventure with you, just because I'm in team 9001?" He sighed.  
"Yup! Exactly!" Jinx crawled over beside me.  
"Alrighty." He grinned.  
"Aww, please- wait.. YOU SAID YES! Woo!" I cheered.  
"Yeaaahhh!" Jinx started dancing.  
"Now! To wake up.." I looked over at Liala, "Liala." Evil grin. Heheheh. I looked at Jinx. "How do you suppose we should wake her up?" I put my hand on my chin.  
"Like... THIS!" Liala yelled behind me and started poking my side.  
"Eek! Nooo!" I couldn't help but to fall on the ground and die of laughter.

"NOO! She died of laughter!" Jinx fell to the ground, dramatically.  
"Let's bury her." Liala chuckled in a creepy way.  
"Yes, let's." Jinx joined in, wile Dac just walked over to lean against a tree, to watch what they were doing from a safe distance.  
Jinx and Liala started digging a hole for me. Daanngg... If I wasn't so lazy, I would get up and do something about it. Oh well. It's not like they're really going to bury me, right? ... Right? ... Gee, thanks for the help readers. Now I am going to get buried by Jinx and Liala, wile Dac just watched. REAL HELPFUL GUYS!  
"Alright, now, to bury her!" Liala threw me into the hole.  
Right guys? They're not really going to bury me... Ehhh...  
I threw my hands up to my face as they started to pour dirt on me. Eyuuck! There's probably bugs or something in the dirt! If there are, I'm blaming Shino. I must tunnel out of here! I started digging through the dirt, really fast, spraying Jinx and Liala with dirt.. Well, spraying Jinx with dirt, wile Liala held Jinx where all the dirt could hit her. Using her as a sheild! Why didn't I do that wile they were dumping dirt on me! It would be revenge, for... Actually, I don't know what to get revenge for... Oh well!

I started to dig up, after digging for about a hour.  
"Alrighty, let's see where I am!" I laughed quietly to myself as I started digging up.  
"hey, hey Katt!" I heard a voice behind me.  
"Jinx?" I turned around, still digging up.  
"And Liala!" Liala yelled to me, from behind Jinx.  
"And Dac!" Dac said, from behind Liala.  
"YUSH! Adventure! What would make this adventure even better, would be-" and I reached some source light.  
"The Akatsuki!" I gasped with excitement as I saw all of them, sipping tea, wile wearing little frilly dresses.  
"Let us see!" Jinx pushed me out of the tunnel, and jumped out after me, with Liala and Dac after her.  
"Oh no! Craapp, crap, crap! What do we do?" Itachi started flailing his arms.  
"I don't know! RUN!" I couldn't tell who it was, because they all started running around.  
"They're from the village hidden in the leaves!"  
"Oh no! They're ninja's, too!"  
"WE'RE GUNNA DIE! LEMME OUT THE DOOR!"

"Well then... That was.. Oh look! One more!" Jinx pointed at Tobi, who was wearing an orange dress that matched his mask.  
"Tobi's a good boy?" He tilted his head to the side.  
"OhMahGosh!" I squeed as I ran over to him. "Can I keep it, can I keep it?" I begged Jinx.  
"Well... I donno... Your last pet died! How do we know that you can take care of this one?" Jinx said, crossing her arms all mom-like.  
"I got tired of the old one! Rock Lee was a boring pet anyways! I won't get tired of this one!" I pleaded.  
"You said that last time too." Jinx stated.  
"And the time before that." Liala also crossed her arms.  
"And the time before that." Dac also crossed his arms.  
"B.. But, those were different! This one, well, look at it's face.. Masked face, I mean. How can you resist!" I put my arm around Tobi.  
"Tobi's a good boy!" Tobi said, probably grinning. I really don't know.  
"See, He's a good boy! PLEAASSEE! I won't forget to feed this one!"  
"Siigghh... Fine." Jinx sighed.. Well, OBVIOUSLY she sighed, it said sigh in what she was saying! Derp.  
"Yay!" Me and Tobi cheered.

Random forward in time... Woosh...

"AH! I FORGOT TO FEED HIM! Wake up Tobi, PLEASE WAKE UP!" I yelled as I shook the tiny cage that Tobi was stuck in.  
"Tobi's a..." Tobi started with a faint voice.  
"Yes, yes, I know, a good boy! Thank goodness you're-"

"A dead boy." He stopped brething.  
"TOBIII!"

"Hey Katt! Katt! Wake up, you keep yelling Tobi! Are you having a bad dream or something?" Jinx poked my eye, concerned.  
"TOBII! I killed him! AH!" I sat up. "Oh... Wait.. was it a dream?" I sighed in relief.  
"Nope. See." Jinx pointed over to a tiny cage with a dead good boy inside.  
"AHHHHHH!" I started screaming.

"KATT! WAKE UP OR I WILL PUSH YOU DOWN THE STAIRS!" Jinx yelled, kicking my head.  
"Woohhh, wait, WHAT THE F-"  
KABOOOMM! The whole world exploded.

"Katt.. Wake up... We were suppose to go bug Kiba today!" Jinx yawned, poking my face. "We slept in."  
"Woh. Someone pinch me..." I didn't know if I was asleep or not.  
"Ok! Will do!" Liala came over and pinched me as hard as she could.  
"OWW! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?" I yelled, grabbing my arm where she pinched me.  
"You told me to.." Liala looked at me all innocently.  
"Riiigghhtt..." I sat up.  
"Well, let's go!" Jinx jumped up.

That were some weird dreams.. Oh well!

* * *

Heheh, well, that's the bonus chapter! It's just like, some form of little side story thing.. So this won't really be mentioned in the actual not bonus chapters... Unless I feel like mentioning it... Heheh... So, anyways, I would just like to tell you, that you can now become a fan of/like Katt, and on facebook! I may or may not post a link on my page. Depends if I feel like it I guess, heheh. Thank you alot for reading this! I will hopefully get working on chapter 6 soon! I may just have random bonus chapters wile I try to figure out what should happen. Bonus chapters are fun, heheh.


	8. Bonus chapter 2 Mamma Mia

Ok! ANOTHER bonus chapter! Yes, I do enjoy typing these! But, However, I am on a laptop, and I'm not so great at typing with this laptop, heheh... ANYWAY! I don't own Naruto, blah blah blah, you all know that. I also don't own Mama Mia. Oh, and right now I am working on a Vampire Knight fanfic! Heehaaww, I can't wait to add it here!

Jinx:HeeHaaww... WHAT IS THAT?  
Katt:do we want to know?  
Liala: I don't think so..  
Dac:...  
Me: So cruel! Waahaaahaaarrr

Jinx: There she goes again with the weird words...  
Katt: Nya?

...

...  
Just ...  
The story now. Please...

* * *

"Hey! Hey Jinx! Liala! DAC! Actually, Dac, this is just some girly talking. You wouldn't be interested." I shooed Dac away. Dac walked away all depressingly. Heheh.  
"Sooo, what did you come here to tell us?"Liala questioned, moving her hair away from her blue eyes.  
"Huh? OH! Oh right!" I grinned, holding up a pink book, clearly labeled 'Diary', "I found someone's diary! And man, this is great!"I chuckled, opening it up to the first page.  
"Let's see, let's see!"Jinx and Liala leaned in.  
"No no no, keep back, I will read it to you!"I giggled. "Ok! Page one!" and with that, I began to read.

_Dear Diary,_  
_Today was amazing! Now I'm not one to put dates on all my writing, but it doesn't matter, since it's not like anyone will read this but me, and I will never forget any of these AMAZING events! Anywho, Today, with a hansom devil, Bill, we went over to the lake, and** ...**_

"Dot dot dot? What's that suppose to mean?" I flung my hands up in confusion.  
"Um, Katt..." Jinx and Liala looked at each other, wanting the other to explain what the diary means by that.  
"Um, well, you know how babies are made?" Liala tried explaining.  
"Heheheh, OOH, that's, heheheh" I chuckled, getting back to the diary.

_Dear Diary,_

_ You know how I said that Bill was AMAZING? Well, today, Sam, oh, well he was two times as amazing! So, we went over to the very same lake, and** ...**_

"Well, she sure gets around." Liala giggled.  
"Yes, yes she does!" Jinx joined in.  
"Shaddup, I am trying to read someones personal inner thoughts to you!" I growled.  
"Who is it anyways?" Jinx asked.  
"How should I know?" I shrugged.  
"well, where did you get it?" Liala questioned.  
"I donno. I was high on sugar! How am I suppose to remember! NOW LISTEN TO THE FRIGGIN STORY!"

_Dear Diary,_  
_Ok, I know that this is kinda repetitive, but, Harry, oh, he was just too amazing! Well, we went over to the Academy playground, and** ...**_

We all froze. We were sitting at the Academy playground.  
"EEW!" We all jumped up and ran over to Dac, who was sitting in a tree, taking a nap.  
"DAC!" We all yelled.  
"Ah! What? Ack!" Dac flailed his arms as he fell out of the tree. "What is it?" He asked jumping up.  
"Under the playground..." I started.  
"Some one..." Jinx said next.  
"And someone else..." Liala said after Jinx.  
"DOT DOT DOT!" We all started running in circles.  
"Wait, 'Dot dot dot'? What's that suppose to mean?" He scratched his ear in confusion.  
We all just gave him a look, "WHADDYA THINK!" We yelled, causing him to flinch.  
His eyes widened in realization. "OH MAH GOSH! AND WE SLEEP THERE! EWW!"  
With all the commotion, we didn't notice the Hokage walk over, and pick up the diary.  
"What's my diary doing here?" He looked at us suspiciously.  
"The Hokage..." Dac looked in disbelief.  
"And Bill..." I joined in the looking in disbelief.  
"And Sam..." Jinx joined in, too.  
"And Harry..." Liala gasped.

"What.. How do you know their names? Did you.. You read my diary! I mean, ehem, no, this isn't mine! It's, um.. A friend's! Not mine! No, no, not at all!" He chuckled, nervously. "Well, I will just, um, return this to, umm, my friend.. Yes, friend..." He turned and walked away, really fast. More like sprinting away.  
"Hey, a page fell out!" I ran over and picked up the page. "I think it's the next page!" I grinned.  
"NOO Katt, It's probably another guy!" All three of my friends jumped at me, but I started reading it anyways.

_Dear Diary,_  
_You know how I said that Bill, Sam, and Harry were amazing? Well, today, I ran into all three of them. So, we headed down to the Academy playground, and** ...**_

"EEEEWWWWWW!" We all screamed as we ran away from the Academy.  
"Little children play there!" Liala yelled.  
"And apparently old men, too!" I giggled, disturbed.  
"NASTY IMAGES! AHHH!" Jinx covered her ears.  
"Never again, shall you take someone's diary. Ok, Katt?" Dac crossed his arms.  
"No guarantees!" I laughed as I ran away.  
"KAATTT!"

* * *

Teehee, this is why I shouldn't write fanfiction wile watching a movie! Or, this is why I SHOULD write fanfiction wile watching a movie.. Hmm... Heheh, well, I hope you enjoyed this special chapter! And, since on my computer, I use Firefox, so there's this thing that underlines words in red if I spell them incorrectly. This laptop doesn't have Firefox, so there's probably a crapload of spelling mistakes! But oh well.


	9. Bonus chapter 3 Drama

Ok! Another filler bonus chapter thing! I've been buisy, and haven't had much time to write more. Also, my computer doesn't work anymore, and I'm using a laptop, and I'm not use to the keyboard... So, you can expect to see more mistakes than usual! I'm also working on a Vampire Knight fic! And you can become a fan of Katt and on facebook! Also, if anyone wants to help explain how selling things on ebay works, I would like to start selling some of my duct tape creations online. ANYWAYZ, enough of my rambling on and on. I don't own Naruto, or anything else that I don't own in this chapter.

* * *

"Psstt... Hey... Katt... Katt... kaaatt... KATT WAKE THE FUDGE UP OR I WILL KILL YOU IN YOUR SLEEP!" Jinx yelled at the sleeping Katt.  
"Mmpphh.." Katt simply mumbled, swinging her arm towards Jinx, trying to silence the noise. With a sigh, Jinx grabbed on to Katt's tail and started to drag the now flailing Katt, who had complaints towards Jinx's actions spewing from her mouth.

"Ok. Now that everyone's here, we can begin." Jinx sighed, glaring at Katt, who was rubbing her tail that was clearly in pain, through the corner of her eyes.  
"You didn't have to be so aggressive towards my poor poor tail..." Katt pouted, sniffeling to add dramatic effect.  
"Yes, yes I did. That's the easiest way to get you up." Jinx cleared her throat, and looked at Dac, Liala, and Katt, "I have brought you all here, for a mission. An unavoidable mission, that I am dragging you into." "Who assigned you this mission?" Liala asked, raising an eyebrow in question.  
"Erm... Ehem, names aren't important right now! You may not speak unless directly spoken to!" Jinx started talking all professional like.  
"So, what is this unavoidable mission?" Dac crossed his arms questioningly.  
"I was just getting to that. OK! What we will all do, is very important. It has to be done. There is no reason that we shouldn't do this. We MUST complete this mission. We don't have much time, so we have to work hard!" Jinx said, pacing back and forth infront of the three clueless victums.  
"Um.. Jinxy dear, what might this mission be? You are kinda dragging things on for longer than they should be..." Katt sighed, throwing her face into her palm.  
"Well. We, will be, watching, how, people... WALK!" An evil grin appeared on Jinx's face, as she finally informed the victoms of their duty.

"Ok, see that person there?" Jinx pointed at a random ninja.  
"Yeaaahh..." The victoms answered, keeping their distance from the clearly insain Jinx.  
"That ninja, walks, with, their... SHOULDERS!" At Jinx's raised voice, the poor ninja being pointed at jumped, and noticing Jinx, and all of her insanity, ran.  
Jinx's head shot towards us, "YOU GOT IT! I want three full indevidual reports on who walks with what by the end of the day!" And with that, she was gone. Off to terrorize more innocent victums.  
"Umm... Well... I guess if we don't want to die, we had better go our seperate ways, and creep on people that are walking..." Dac shrugged, and was gone.  
"Well... See you later, Katt!" Liala was gone too.

Katt's POV

Well... I'm all alone. Jinx is crazy. I get to creep on people walking... Cool? Meh, it's something to do... I sighed, as I turned around and started walking. I pulled out a pen and notepad from my ninja pouch thing... Whatever it's called. Time to start creeping.

As I was stumbling through some bushes, I noticed Kakashi walking, wile reading. I'm pretty sure we all know what he was reading. "Alrighty. Creeped on victum number one." I mumbled to myself as I started scribbling down who it was, and how he was walking. Let's see... He's walking with his book! Hmm.. But, if Jinx doesn't take that, then I will also write down Shoulders.

"Hello there, Katt. What are you up to?" Kakashi questioned, from behind me. Such a ninja. Literally.  
"Oh! HI Kakashi!" I turned around, grinning as I frantically started explaining that this was a unavoidable mission set upon me by an insain fox girl. Jinx. "Hmm.. I see... Ok then, you take care. I'm almost done my book." And he was gone. Dang, ninja's sure like to just, randomly dissopear.  
Meh.

LATAARRRR THAT DAY

"OK! What do you all have! Let me see! Let me see! Gimme your full reports! NOW! Thank you, thank you." Jinx was saying as she walked around, collecting our 'reports'.  
As I attempted to hide, Jinx was reading my report. Must hide, gunna die. Must hide, gunna die.  
"Katt... What. Is this..." Gunna die. Gunna die... " Absolutely... Fantastic piece of work! You not only recorded how Kakashi walkes, but you drew a full detailed picture of Kakashi! Walking! Umm.. But, why is he in the shower? Not that I'm complaining! Not complaining at all! I think I'll just... Hold on to this... For... The report part.. Yeaa..." Jinx's eyes were shifting around, as she slowly put the 'report' in her poket.  
"B...But... I want it..." I pouted.  
"Just, draw one of Kiba, or something. Itachi... Someone.. Draw another one." Jinx giggled, scurring away.  
"Pft. I'm going to sleep, and ending this chapter." Katt curled up, and fell asleep.  
"Chapter?" Liala and Dac looked at each other confused.

* * *

THAR YE BE! Ok... Well, I'm out of time, I have things to do.. So, thank you for reading, and I will try to get chapters up as much as I can.

And, this is called Drama, because what my friends had to do in their drama class inspired me to do this!

And so sorry about any mistakes that are in here, but I don''t have any time to edit this...


	10. Bonus chapter 4 Akatsuki Cloaks

Another Bonus chapter! My computer STILL isn't working. I just need a new computer x3 OK, well, I hope that you all are ok with these bonus filler chapter thingy's until I can get a new computer... and until I get over my writers block! But, mainly the computer is the reason... Let's all Boo the computer.  
Everyone: Boooooo...  
Ok.. That was good. NOW FOR THE CHAPTER! I don't own anything in this chapter that I don't own.

* * *

Ok. Hello thar. I don't know who I am. Or who you are. But maybe if you got out of my head, we would all know.  
"YOUUUU! Get ovar here home dawg! Wazzupp" I waddled up to Jinx, my fellow gangsta.

"Yo yo yo! Wazzup homie!" She yelled in a very, very annoying voice.  
"Ok, let's stop this. It is VERY annoying." I facepalmed.  
"Yeah, it really is..." Jinx sighed, breaking out into laugher. "Whaaatt?" I questioned, crossing my arms.  
"I.. I.. uhm.. I don't really know... I just felt like laughing..." She shrugged.  
"Yea... Ok... Sure... Whatever... Mmhmm... Alrighty... A-"  
"Stop it! Dangit! erg. Hey, where are Dac and Liala?" Jinx inturupted.  
"I donno... Where are we?" I looked around an unfamiliar place, as I poked Jinx.  
"Hmm... It.. Looks like a bed room..." Jinx observed, as she walked over to a wardrobe, and opened it, "Hmm.. This is full of Akatsuki cloaks!" She grinned, taking two out, and throwing one at me. "Let's wear em!" Jinx started giggling.  
"YEAH! Let's go terrorize this place, and blame it all on the Akatsuki! Aww man, I can't believe that these would just be laying around in some random wardrobe! Daanngg, this would just be perfact if we were actually in THE Akatsuki base, hideout, place!" I laughed as I put the cloak on.  
"Uhm. Katt... I think this is the-" Jinx started.  
"This cloak is so comfy!" I inturupted, as I started spinning around.  
"Katt..." Jinx sighed.  
"OK! Let's go and terrorize this place!" I cheered as I ran out of the room that we were randomly in.

Jinx followed behind me as we ran through the halls. As I ran around a corner, I ran into someone, that was also wearing an Akatsuki cloak. I felt its arms wrap around me, and a... mask? Ok, a mask, push into my head.  
"Hii! Tobi's a good boy! Isn't he?" Who I was guessing was Tobi, asked.  
"Um.. Yes! Tobi is a very good boy! Unless he's Madara Uchiha, then not so much I guess." I said the last part quieter, so that he wouldn't hear.  
"Yayayaya! Tobi's a good boy!" Tobi cheered, as he lifted me off of my feet and started spinning around.  
"Weeee!" I laughed, as we were spinning around.

"Heeeyy... What about meeee!" Jinx pouted. "Oh, go find Gaara, or something." I said, wile still being spun around.  
"Yaay! Gaara!" Jinx went all fangirl, as she started aimlessly running away.

Suddenly, we stopped spinning.  
"Tobi? Why did you stop spinning?" I asked, as I looked up, into his eye, to see his Sharingan.  
"Well... Tobi is tired!" Tobi laughed as he set me down.

LATER, WITH JINX. From Gaara's Point of view.

As I was walking down the sandy roads, I heard, some strange noise.  
"GAA-CHAN!" Something was screeching. As I turned around, I saw someone, with fox ears and tail, flying towards me.  
I reached my hand out, and said some words, and boom. Problem dead and gone.

Katt's P.O.V.

"JINXXXYYY!" I yelled as I sat up. I sat up, really fast. Oh yes. Epic.  
"Yes?" Jinx asked, looking over at me.  
"Oh. It was just a dream. Gaara killed you. That's all." I shrugged, going back to sleep.  
"Wha.. Wh.. Whaaa... What the... Huuhh?" Jinx started flailing her arms around.  
"Enough! Enough with the Christy Flail! Lemme sleep!" I growled.  
"Ok. Night!"

SLEEP.  
ZzzzZZZ

* * *

Ok, there you go! ANOTHER chapter! A filler, bonus, random, chapter. Whatever you like to call it! Once again, sorry about all the mistakes that there are. I am super lazy, incase you couldn't tell. And I'm STILL not use to this keyboard. Well. Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review, favorite, and add this to your story alert!


	11. Team 9001 Get a Dog

Woohoo, an actual chapter! Heheh. Well, I will apologise ahead of time for all of the mistakes that there will be in this chapter. It's early. I just woke up. Oh, and I think it was chapter 2, that I found a mistake. 's name wasn't there! Ack. That was really annoying. I will have to fix that at some point in time... ANYWAYZ. The chapter. I don't own Naruto, by the way, Naruto belongs to the ones that own it.

* * *

Zzzz... I like sleeping... Sleeping is nice... Sleep... Hmm... Something is licking my nose... Sleep... Wait, what?  
I Opened my eyes, to see a fuzzy face, licking my nose. It noticed that I opened my eyes, and barked. "Eww... You need a breath mint or something! Blek." I mummbled as I pushed the dog away from my face. It barked confusingly. I sighed, and sat up, petting the dog's long black fur.

"Kaatt... Why is there a dog?" Jinx asked, as she crawled over here, and started to pet the dog.  
"I donno... Maybe it's Dac's long lost brother! Or long lost sister... I don't know if this doggy is a girl, or a boy..." I shrugged.  
"Well.. We, could check?" Jinx suggested.

"Naaww.. I'm good. But, you can go ahead and-"

"It's a girl." Jinx interupted. I watched as the dog was rolled over, and Jinx was rubbing its belly.  
"Oh. Ok. Well... Why is there a dog here?" I asked, as I started scratching the dog's head.  
"There are dogs in the Naruto world... Just to name one, Akamaru. He's a dog..." Jinx sighed, pointing out the obvious.  
"Oh... RIGHT! Ahahahaa! I forgot! Well. That's cool! Well, can I keep her? Can I keep her?" I asked Jinx.  
"Sure... What are you going to name her?" Jinx looked over at me.  
"Ummm... Ummm... Erm... Ack! I'm so bad at naming things!" Facepalm.  
"Hmm... Well, name her whatever you want. I'm going to go back to sleep." Jinx shrugged, as she crawled back to where she was sleeping.  
Hmmm...  
"Well. What should I call you, girl?" I asked the dog that was now sitting up. "Well, I guess I will think of it after some sleep. Please don't run off somewhere!" I said as I lay down and fell asleep.

* * *

Ok! Well, I guess this was sorta a bonus chapter, but also a actual chapter? It was origonally gunna be a bonus chapter, but then I decided that Katt needs a pet dog! Team 9001 needs a dog on their team! But, I suck at naming things... So, I would Love any suggestions! Just leave any good dog names in a review. I would love a Japanese name for her! And if you give me a Japanese name for her, I would love to have the meaning, too! Thanks for reading! And sorry about how short this chapter is!


	12. Kuro

Well, I finally was able to add another chapter!

I don't own Naruto, blah blah, you all know the disclaimor thing...

* * *

"Well... Katt.. Have you named it yet?" Jinx asked her friend, looking at their new pet.  
"Well, I've been thinking... Since her fur is black, I might as well name her Kuro!" Katt said grinning, as she pet her dog, Kuro, on the back.  
"Very creative..." Jinx sighed.  
"Well, you suggested it!" Katt pointed out, instantly getting told to shut up by Jinx. Kuro just sat there, head slightly turned to one side.

~In Class~

Katt's P.O.V

I sat at my desk, beside Kiba, and watched as Akamaru and Kuro were sniffing each other.  
"You two are troubling..." I sighed, causing Kiba to laugh.

"Ok, class- Wait... Why is there a wolf in here?" Iruka-sensei looked straight at Kuro as he walked into the classroom.  
"Oh, that's my pet dog, Kuro." I grinned, scratching her ear.  
"Dog? That's no dog! That's a wolf! Where did you get it, and why is it in my classroom?" Iruka-sensei questioned, crossing his arms.  
"Well, Imma train her to be all ninja, like Akamaru!"  
"Erm... Alright then..." Iruka sighed, not bothering to get into a long conversation with me.

So, the class carried on like usual. I'm not going to get into the boring details, since nothing interesting really happend... So, this calls for... A random tiny woosh in time! Woosh...  
After School, that day.

"Hey, Katt!" Kiba ran over to me, as I was walking to no specific place.  
"Yush?" I wondered what he wanted.  
"So, Um.. Do you want to hang out or something?"

"Sure. I got nothing better to do." I shrugged. "Kuro, go bother Jinx, or something." Kuro ran off to find Jinx, or something.  
"You too Akamaru, go with Kuro." And off Akamaru went.

Jinx's P.O.V

As I was skipping down the road, Kuro and Akamaru ran up to me, barking, then it hit me. First Kuro, then Akamaru, then the ground.  
"Owww, Kuro! Why aren't you with Katt? And Akamaru, why aren't you with Kiba?" I asked, sitting up. Kuro explained that she went off with Kiba.  
"Oooh! Heheh, Kiba and Katt. Kuro. Akamaru. I believe that we have two ninjas to go track down, and creep on." I grinned, running off to find Katt and Kiba.

* * *

Ok, sorry, another short chapter... I just wanted to let you all know that I've named the pet dog/wolf Kuro! Kuro means Black. Well, sorry for any mistakes in this chapter. The next chapter should be longer... Favorite and Reveiw, and I shall give you an IMAGINARY cookie! OOhhhh, So magicallll!


	13. Curses to the Chunin Exam

Hello my dear readers. At last, I am giving you another chapter. Wile I should be doing all my homework, I felt like writing instead. Well, I hope that you will enjoy this chapter! You should expect more fanfics as well, at some point in time, because I have a computer now. It's not that great of a computer, but I can type on it. So, that is good! Anyway, enjoy this chapter!

~I don't own naruto or anything else in this chapter that I don't own. I only own my own characters and what I do own.~

* * *

~Jinx's P.O.V.~

As I was skipping down the streets of Konoha, with Akamaru and Kuro, I stumbled upon a rather interesting sight.

I took a deep breath in, "Kiba and Katt sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Upon hearing my voice, both kiba and Katt quickly broke apart and glared down at me.

"We are not kissing! We are just... Hugging! Yes, just that." Katt chuckled nervously.

"Um... Well... I, uh, I have to get going now..." Kiba said awkwardly, as he jumped out of the tree and ran.

"Dangit Jinx! I will remember this for when you see your precious Gaara!" Katt growled at me.

"Noooo! Not Gaara! You leave him out of this!" I pleaded before Katt jumped away mumbling something.

~Yet another WOOSH in time~

More missions... More KattxKiba... The Chunin exams are creeping up on team 9001 like a creeper creeping up on you just when you finally find diamonds. Well, actually, this woosh leads to just as team 9001 enters the forest of death. Katt left Kuro with Kiba's family, for safety, since Kuro had no training to fight that she knew about.

"I actually saw Gaara!" Jinx has gone all fangirl.

"Just, don't lose the earth scroll Jinx. Now, C'mon, or do you want to die out here?" Katt sighed, walking deeper into the forest.

"We should find somewhere to set up camp, deeper in the forest of course." Liala walked after Katt.

"Once we set up camp, I can go find some food." Dac said following the two.

"H...Hey! Wait for meeee!" Jinx ran after her team.

So off Katt Shade, Jinx Sorrow, Liala Dusk, and Dac went. Will their adventure end in success, failure, or even death? Who knows...

The camp was set up, Liala was setting up traps, Dac was off finding some source of food, Katt and Jinx were off finding firewood, and other ninja to fight.

~Katt's P.O.V~

"Y'know, this is more like a camping trip than the Chunin exams... I think we're doing something wrong..." I sighed, poking Jinx with a stick.

"Yeah... But we do have 5 days for this, so we might as well set up camp, with traps around it." Jinx sighed, as she stepped away from my stick, and bumped into someone. That creepy person with a long tongue. Orochimaru.

"Oh! Sorry!" Jinx said, helping him up.

"Jinx... We should go. Now." I grabbed onto her arm.

"Oh, why not stay for a bit. Don't you need a scroll?" He grinned.

"Jinx... We need to go." I tried to pull Jinx away, but Orochimaru grabbed onto her other arm.

"Why?" Jinx asked, confused. She didn't remember who this was.

"Um... MJ..." I tried, hoping that she would realize what I meant.

"MJ?... Oh... Um, yea, we best get going! We have that scroll anyways!" Jinx, finally realizing who it was, tried to remove her arm from his grasp.

"Hmm..." Orochi's grin widened, as he made his fangs visible. What happened next seemed to be only a blur, as I frantically tried to get Jinx away from him. Neither me or Jinx managed to get away in time. We've been cursed.

During the next days of the exam, we managed to get the scroll that we needed, and we were now waiting with other ninja that had both scrolls, waiting to see who we would have to fight. Jinx and I have decided to keep our curse marks from the others. Surely the ninja's that needed to know about it would find out sooner or later. Dac and Liala didn't even have a clue.

"Hey, Jinx..?" I looked up at my friend.

"Yes?" Jinx looked down at me.

"How will this work?" I looked at all the ninja waiting.

"How will what work..?" She questioned, her fox ear twitching.

"Y'know... The fighting? Will I have to fight you? Or Dac? Or Liala? Or will I fight someone actually from here?" Neither Jinx or I knew. Turns out, we all ended up just fighting some random ninja. I didn't pay much attention to their names, but I did notice that they were all just some random plain ninja from random villages.

As I stood before my opponent, I reached up to my curse mark and tried to ignore the sudden aching throb. It hasn't done anything noticeable until now... My opponent charged at me. I moved my hand from the mark to grab his fist. As I flipped him over my shoulder, he reached for my tail. I didn't notice until it was too late. I yelled out in pain as I swiped my claws at his face, and hissed, tilting my ears back.

"Ah! What are you? A freaking cat?" He screeched, grabbing his nose which was sliced open and now pouring blood. My response was just a grin, as I swung my leg around, slamming him into the wall. Using my quick ninja skills, I ran over to him. A more cruel side of me taking over.

"I can't afford to care..." My lips twisted into a more bloodthirsty grin. "I'll remember how you scream!" I yelled, digging my left claws into the side of his head, tearing up his ear. My right claws went into the side of his neck. I brought my knee up, slamming it into his face. A satisfying crunch from his nose caused my twisted smile to grow.

"Ah! Stop it!" He began to scream as my knee continued to slam into his face, splattering blood everywhere. His words too muffled to be understandable.

"Katt!" Jinx yelled, trying to snap me out of it. My knee stopped crushing his face. I tossed him across the floor. He lay there unmoving. Medical ninja jumped to his side, and checked his pulse.

"He's still got a pulse." he was moved onto a stretcher and carried out of here.

Once I fully snapped out of it, I couldn't get the image of his twisted blood covered face out of my mind.

Jinx jumped down to me, and rested her hand on my shoulder. "Do you think it could have been...?"

"But... It wasn't like that with Sasuke..." I said quietly. "I guess it's different for everyone..." and with that, I blacked out.

* * *

Ha! Finally another chapter! Sorry about any errors, spelling mistakes, blah blah blah. I'm far too lazy to check it over myself. But I blame my bad eyesight and bad computer screen for any mistakes x3 Ah well. I hope you enjoyed! Cuz I have no idea when I will get another chapter up! Hopefully writers block wont visit me wile I'm trying to write!


	14. Purge

Well, I got this chapter finished sooner than expected! Enjoy!

~I don't own the stuff that I don't own. I only own what I do own. Like Katt. I own her. Muahaha.~

* * *

~Katt's P.O.V~

My eyes slowly opened to the bright hospital walls. The room was empty. No one was there to great me as I woke up. How long had I been asleep for? How did I get here? Why am I in here? I don't know the answer to these questions. I should get up. I can't stay. I have to train. But.. What happened? Wasn't I at the Chunin exam..? Then how did I end up in here? Is Jinx ok? Dac? Liala? Kiba..? Where's Kuro?

Confusion swirled around in my head, leaving me deep in thought. So deep in thought, that I didn't notice everyone enter my room. Only when I felt a slobbery tongue leave smelly slobber all over my face, did I come out of my deep thoughts.

"Kuro! What did I tell you about slobbering all over my face?" I couldn't help but laugh.

"Glad to see you've finally woken up. Sorry I wasn't here the moment you woke up." Kiba sat down beside me on the bed and brushed some off of my slobber covered face.

"How long was I out for..?" I asked no one in specific.

"Well, it's been a few days." Liala answered.

"Yea, so it's time to get off your lazy butt and help me terrorize the village! It's no fun without you, Katt!" Jinx whined.

"Maybe when she's fully recovered." A random nurse walked in. "Now, everyone get out! It's not visiting hours! How did you all get in anyways?"

"Pfft, we are ninja. Must you ask?" Jinx rolled her eyes.

"Well, you all have to go now. I don't want to see any of you visiting outside of visiting hours again." The nurse shooed them out and closed the door behind them. She stood by the door until she was certain that my friends had gone. I heard the click of the door locking as she turned to look at me. The nurse quickly walked over to me, and stuck a needle into my arm, injecting me with something.

"Sleep now, little kitty Katt." She murmured, moving closer to my ear. "Soon you will be where you belong."

~Jinx's P.O.V~

Something didn't seem right about that nurse... Something about her was just... Off...

"Guys..." I said quietly as I stopped walking. "Hey guys..."

Liala stopped and turned around, "Yea..?"

"Something about that nurse..." I rubbed my arm nervously.

"Good. So I'm not the only one who noticed." Dac said, standing beside Liala.

"Yea... Maybe that's where Kiba disappeared to.." Liala pointed out. I didn't even notice Kiba had left. I was too deep in my own thoughts.

"Ok guys, let's go back." I turned and started to run back towards the hospital with Dac and Liala close behind me. Kuro must have gone with Kiba, because she wasn't anywhere near us.

Once we got back to the hospital, we ran right to Katt's room, ignoring anyone that told us to slow down. Once we reached her room, I noticed that the door was broken down, and Kiba was laying in the middle of the room. Everything in the room looked as if it had been damaged in a fight. As I jumped down beside Kiba, I noticed a gash in his right arm, pouring blood.

"Kiba! Kiba, wake up!" I reached out to shake his arm, but realized that it would probably be a bad idea, considering that his arm was wounded.

"I'll go get help!" Liala said, running into the hall. Dac walked around the room, investigating. I sat with Kiba, trying to stop his arm from bleeding.

"Hey Jinx, look! A note!" Dac waved around a piece of paper. "It says, 'Jinx had better watch out... She's next if she's not careful...' What? Who is doing this..?" Dac walked over to me and Kiba, who's arm finally stopped bleeding.

"Well, whoever it is, I'm going to kill them if they even think about hurting Katt!" I growled.

"Guys!" Liala burst into the room. "Everyone is out cold!" She grabbed onto the door frame for support as she tried to catch her breath.

"What? But they seemed just fine a minute ago..." I picked up Kiba. "We have to get out of here." All three of us, and Kiba, left the hospital. Kiba still unconscious, and Akamaru and Kuro nowhere in sight.

* * *

Well, once again, as usual, I'm just quickly looking over this chapter, so sorry about any mistakes. Any reviews will be amazing :)


	15. Without Hesitation

Hello there! This is a shorter chapter. Enjoy!

~I don't own Naruto~

* * *

~Liala's P.O.V~

The hospital wasn't safe. We had to get Kiba to safety, and figure out what happened to Katt. I was following behind Jinx, and Dac was following behind me. We decided that it would be safer at Kiba's house. Maybe Akamaru and Kuro would be there. Once we reached Kiba's house, I jumped in front of Jinx, and held the door open. We headed right to Kiba's room.

"Dang, his room is messy!" I said, looking over his room. Clothes were scattered all around his room. How does his room get this covered in clothes, if he's always wearing the same thing? Well, the state of his room doesn't matter right now. All that matters is that we make sure Kiba is ok, and that we find out who took Katt, and where she was taken to. As I looked at Jinx's face, the amount of worry for her friend was clear. We have to find Katt, before something happens to her... Unless it's too late.

"Jinx... We are going to find her. No matter what, we will find her." I wrapped my arms around my friend. Her tail was laying limply on the floor.

"I'm going to stay here until Kiba wakes up. You and Dac should tell the Hokage... And Sasora-Sensei..." Jinx slid down onto the floor beside Kiba's bed.

"Jinx... are you sure..? We could stay..." Dac shrugged.

"just go." Jinx let out a fierce growl. Without hesitation, Dac and I left.

~Jinx's P.O.V~

"I'm going to find her... Alone." I stood up and left, once I was sure that they had gone. I am going to find Katt. I already have a few guesses as to where she could be.

* * *

Well, hope you enjoyed this short chapter! The next one should be longer. As usual, sorry about any mistakes that you may find :)


	16. Where am I?

Yo, sorry I haven't updated in a wile… Been busy.. and even right now, it's taking me a little bit extra time, because SOMEONE is creeping on me. No, not Jinx, you wouldn't know him. But he's KINDA REALLYYY creepy. And reading this as I'm typing this… Awkwaarrdd… Teehee~!

:D

* * *

~Katts P.O.V~

I don't know what that 'nurse' gave me, but I can barely move. The last thing that I saw before I blacked out was Kiba breaking into the locked hospital room. I don't know where I am now, but it's dark. I can't see anything. Silence fills the air. I wanted to call for help, but I couldn't make a sound.

"Oh, look who's finally awake." Light poured into the dark room that I was laying in, as a door was opened. The one who let in all the light walked over to me. I couldn't tell who it was, but he does have long hair.

"Get up." He ordered. I couldn't move. "I said get up!" He snapped at my lack of motion.

I opened my mouth to speak. Still no sound.

"Oh, that's right." He cleared his throat. "Well, when you can move, put this on and wait." He tossed some clothes beside me on the cold floor, and left. I didn't get a chance to look at the clothes before I was once again left in darkness.

As I lay there, waiting to be able to move, time passes by, and countless thoughts ran through my head. I'm stuck in a strange place. Taken from the hospital. Still in my hospital gown. It's freezing. Can I move..? I don't know… Maybe I should try to get up? Maybe. Maybe there's a light switch in here.

I moved a trembling arm, "ok…" I managed to say. Slowly, I moved onto my hands and knees, crawling forwards slowly. My head bumped into a wall. Slowly, I moved my hands onto the wall, and pulled myself up. My legs barely able to support myself. I ran my hands along the wall, looking for a light switch. Luckily, I found one right away.

As light filled the room, I noticed that it was designed like a bedroom. The floor was stone. There were two black walls, and two red. There was a nice big bed with a dark brown frame. The bedset was black with red pillows. I noticed a little dresser that matched the bedframe. There was also a matching desk and chair.

I slowly walked over to the bunch of clothes on the ground, and picked them up. The top reminded me of a kimono. It was black and had a little red cloud in the left corner on the front, and a larger one right center on the back. The bottoms were just like standard ninja pants, but black. I changed into the clothes as quickly as I was able to, and walked over to a mirror that I just noticed beside the dresser. The clothes fit me perfectly.

"Hmm.. I wonder why there's a cloud on my top… Oh well! They look neat." I walked over to the dark brown door, and turned the black doorknob. Slowly, I pulled the door open, and poked my head out, looking and listening to the cold stone hallway. I moved barefoot out into the hallway, and started to leave the room. No one was within sight, or hearing range. I continued down the hall.

As I was walking, I noticed an open door. Slowly, I crept over and peeked in. Before I realized it, I let out a large gasp. There he was… Laying on his bed, reading a book. His red sharingan eyes slowly moved to look straight at me. As quickly as I could I moved against the wall behind the door, away from his sight. I heard him set his book down, and walk over to the door. He fully opened the door, and stepped out, looking right at me.

Itachi Uchiha.

Itachi was just standing right in front of me, looking right at me.

"You're Katt?" he questioned.

"Um… Yea.." I took a small step backwards nervously. Itachi sighed and disappeared back into his room. A few seconds later he reappeared, but with his cloak on.

"Come with me then." He said and started walking down the hall. "Well? Are you following me, or will I have to drag you?" Hmm… I suppose I should follow him.

Itachi led me into a dark room.

"Wait here." Itachi told me as he went into another room. I heard talking, and tried to listen, but they were talking too quietly. As I moved closer to the door, I could just make out what they were saying.

"-make her forget, and become one of us. Her powers will be a great advantage to this organization." I quickly jumped back to where I was standing just as the door opened.

"Hello, Katt." Pein sat down behind a desk, and Itachi stood behind him. "I, am Pein." He introduced.

"H..hello..." I said nervously, suddenly taking an interest in my feet. My hands fidgeting infront of me. My ears and tail twitching every once in a wile.

"This, is Itachi Uchiha." Pein motioned to Itachi. I was silent. "Oh, no hello for Itachi?" Pein questioned.

"Hi." I quietly whispered.

"Well, anyways, we have a matter to discuss. This matter concerns you directly, and indirectly, Katt. The actions that we take all depend on your cooperation." Pein stood up and started walking towards me. Upon noticing him coming towards me, I took a quick few steps back.

"Oh, there's absolutely no need to be afraid, Katt." He was right infront of me. I had backed myself into a corner.

"What am I here for?" I gulped. My fear slowly growing. Why am I here? I wish I knew.

"Well Katt. You're going to join us." Pein simply shrugged.

"What if I say no..?" I looked him in the eye.

"Let's see... What shall we do if you decline. Well, you're not going to say no, unless of course, you don't care about your friends." He grinned. "So your training will begin next week. Until then, you will use your time to get comfortable, and learn your way around. The other members will be introduced to you over breakfast. Itachi will show you back to your room." Pein turned around and walked back into the other room.

My legs suddenly couldn't support me, and I slid along the wall, and to the floor. Itachi slowly walked towards me.

"C'mon. Can you get up?" He asked, holding his hand out. I took a minute to look at his hand. He had his ring on. I slowly reached my hand up into his. Carefully, he helped me up.

"Are you able to walk?" He asked.

"I.. I think so..." My legs gave out again and I tumbled into Itachi's arms. He just raised an eyebrow and sighed.

"Are you sure about that?" Itachi picked me up, holding me with his strong arms.

"Hey!" I stuttered. "I'm fine! I can walk perfectly fine! I, uh, just slipped! That's all! Yea, I slipped, so you can put me down now." I squirmed in his arms, trying to get down as he started walking.

"No." He said simply as he walked down the halls.

"No? Hey! I should get a say in this!" I put my hands on his face, smooshing it around. Itachi set me down.

"Ok, walk." He pushed my hands away from his face. I took a large step forward and grinned.

"See? I can walk just fine! The floor is getting awfully close though..." And then it hit me. The floor, that is.

Once again, I was in Itachi's warm arms.

"Relax. You clearly need to rest, so sleep." My eyes suddenly grew heavy, and I drifted into a deep sleep.

* * *

Eep! FINALLY I NEW CHAPTER! So sorry I haven't updated in so long! I've writte lots though, It's just not all typed up... I have about 14 chapters written.. I really should hurry up and type them, heheh. Well, thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I don't own Naruto. Sorry about any mistakes! My fingers decided to get cold and stiff wile typing this... NEH.


	17. Strange

Aha, what's this? Another chapter! Yes yes, it is! A short one, but none the less, it's another chapter! Enjoy! Oh yes, and I don't own Naruto. I only own what I own. Kaay? Make sense? Good.

* * *

~Jinx's P.O.V.~

I had a few ideas as to who had Katt. The only problem was that I don't exactly know how to get there. I will look though, no matter what. I will find Katt. Although, I don't think its in the desert... And that's where I am... And I keep finding foot prints... My foot prints...

"Dang it!" I yelled out as I fell to my hands and knees. "Where the defibrillator am I?" I then proceeded to flop onto my right side, causing my face to go half into the sand. I made an attempt at yelling in frustration, but that instead resulted in sand flooding into my mouth.

I spent the next few minutes choking on the sand, as I managed to swallow some.

"What are you doing here...?" I heard a familiar voice... I looked up, and saw Gaara looking down at me.

"Gaa-" I tried to speak, but my throat was too dry to produce much sound. Gaara slowly walked over to me, bent over, and picked me up over his shoulder.

Mmm... He smells nice... I thought to myself as I slowly closed my eyes.

My eyes opened to a pitch black room. I blinked a couple times, but still couldn't see. Why can't I see?

"I'm blind!" I tried to say, but ended up coughing uncontrollably instead. I rolled off of the bed that I was resting in. As I fell onto the floor, I reached my arm out, and knocked down a glass of water. As soon as my head stopped spinning, I sat up and felt around the bedside table that the cup was on, to see if there was anymore water. My hands met a cool pitcher. I grabbed it, and lifter it to my dry lips, swallowing as much water as I could before I had to stop to breath.

"Oh, glorious water, where have thou been hiding." I said before drinking more water.

As soon as I couldn't drink anymore water, I returned to my bed, and drifted into a deep sleep. Completely forgetting about my current problems.

~Katt's P.O.V.~

My eyes opened to a strange place. There's a strange person sitting in a dark brown chair. My eyed wandered around the room. There were two black walls, and two red. There's matching furniture. I'm in a bed that matches everything. The floor looks cold... It's made of stone.. I'm warm in this bed... Not on the cold stone floor... Maybe it's warm, I don't know.

My eyes shot over to the person, who now was standing. He had black hear, a headband, red eyes, and a black cloak with red clouds on it...

"Who are you? And where am I? Now that I think of it... Who am I?" I asked the stranger in this strange room.

"You are Katt... Uchiha. An assassin of the Akatsuki."

* * *

There you go, not much, but it's better than nothing! I shall get more of this story out, don't you worry! Please, feel free to leave a review, those things really do motivate me to keep on adding chapters, and write! Thanks for reading this, I hope you do enjoy what I have so far! I do apologize for any kind of mistake whatsoever. Do tell me, and I shall try my best to fix it.

I did try to space things out better, but this doesn't really seem to like having things spaced out... eh...


	18. Oatmeal

Alrighty, another chapter. Sorry about any mistakes, I don't have the time to read through this fifty times... Well, I don't own Naruto, I only own what I own.. There, now commence reading this story.

* * *

~Katt's P.O.V.~

"An assassin? Why don't I remember anything… You still didn't tell me who you are…" I said, confused,

"I am Itachi Uchiha." Itachi told me.

"Uchiha? Why do we have the same last name?" I questioned.

"Your last name has been changed for your safety. You cannot even know your true last name." He explained. I slowly sat up, and started thinking about all this for a minute.

"You are here simply because on your last mission, you were caught, and were forced to forget. If I hadn't saved you, you would be dead." Itachi walked up to the bed I'm sitting in. "You're going to have to go through some extensive training, to get back to your skill level as before. It's not going to be easy, and you are going to have to be absolutely obedient, and only speak when given permission to do so. Understand?" He asked.

"Understood." I replied. Itachi just nodded and left the room, telling me to sleep. But I can't sleep. How can he expect me to sleep? I don't remember anything… But something about him did seem familiar.. So I guess that I can trust him… He is the only person I know right now…

As I was thinking, I slowly drifted off into sleep. Where I dreamed of animals. A fox. A wolf. A dog. It was an odd dream. Itachi woke me from the dream, and lead me to a room. The room has a kitchen, and chairs, tables, couches...

"You have to eat." Itachi told me, as I sat at one of the tables, poking at a bowl of oatmeal. Hesitantly, I brought a spoon full of that goop to my nose, and gave it a sniff.

"Smells odd." I set the spoon back in the bowl.

"You have to eat, You have to get your strength up. Just, add some sugar or something." He sighed. My eyes wandered to a stack of sugarcubes. Slowly, I stood up, and walked over to the sugar. Quickly, I grabbed all of the sugar, and walked back to me seat, and dropped all of the cubes into my bowl. As I sat down, I grabbed my spoon and folded all the cubes into my food, and let them melt as I scooped a spoonful, and ate it all without a second thought. I looked over at Itachi, and he was just giving me a blank stare, Slowly, he started opening his mouth, about to say something.

"Can Tobi try some?" I looked over, and saw someone with a swirly orange mask.

"Um, sure, I guess." I said, wondering how he was gunna eat with that mask on. Tobi ran over to my bowl, stuck his finger in my food, and then his finger went right into his only eyehole.

"Hey! Tobi, food doesn't go into your eye!" I stood up and reached for his hand, but his free hand swung up and grabbed my wrist before I could touch him. His grip wasn't too tight, so I slid away, and back to my food with a new spoon. I don't know where the other one went to. Tobi is odd. I then commenced shoveling my heavily sweetened oatmeal into my mouth.

As soon as I was finished eating, Itachi lead me to a large training room. There were others there, all wearing cloaks that matched the one Itachi's wearing. The moment we entered the room, all eyes were on me.

"Come with me." Itachi said, and lead me into another room, almost as large as the one I was just in. "You are going to test your skill on the other members, Don't expect them to go easy on you." He walked to the far corner, and said, 'come in'. Someone with long blonde hair, covering half his face walked in.

"Hello there, little Katt. I'm Deidara. Don't expect to win. Unfortunately, you mustn't be killed, so I am forced not to give it all." He huffed, and gave me a lopsided grin, reaching his hand into a little bag. "But either way, I shall make this, art."

~Jinx's P.O.V.~

"You ain't got no pancake mix!" I gasped, as I sat up, jolting awake from my deep sleep. Blinking, I moved my eyes around the room.

"Can someone turn the lights on?" I asked, moving my hands to rub my eyes.

"Don't touch your eyes." I heard someone say, as they grabbed my wrists. "You got a lot of sand in them." The voice sounded familiar…

"Um… Who are you?" I asked him.

"I am Gaara." My heart started to race. Gaara. Gaara is holding my wrists, and talking to me. Gaara brought me here, he saved my life, Katt!

"Katt! I have to find Katt!" I can't believe I'm stuck here, while Katt could be getting killed or something!

"Shh, you need to rest." Gaara had gotten closer. I could feel his breath on my ear.

"But… Katt…" I pouted. Gaara rested his hand on the back of my head, and shushed me as he helped my rest my head back on my pillow.

"Sleep, little fox girl. You need your rest." As I started drifting away, I felt Gaara leave a gentle kiss on my forehead.

* * *

There. You're welcome. I hope you enjoyed. Please leave a review. Reviews make me update faster. Once again, sorry about any mistakes at all. Thanks for reading what I have so far!


End file.
